Love is Blind
by taffyz
Summary: Even through the good times and bad, she'll never give up. Why? Because of that little thing called "love". A bittersweet thing indeed. Oneshot. sasusaku.


First one-shot! :)))))))

Disclaimer: If i owned naruto, i'd make anyone who DIDN'T support sasusaku pay me a cookie! jkjk

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When we were twelve, Sasuke-kun always said I was weak, and I had always believed him. I would always look at myself and see the weak, useless girl that had a big forehead and low self esteem. But I proved _him _and everyone else wrong; and more importantly, I proved myself wrong.

By the time I turned eighteen; I had already surpassed Tsuande-shishou, and became one of Konoha's best medical-nin. I had already taken part on a few S-ranked missions, and I felt nothing could stop me now. I saved hundreds, if not thousands, of patients. People realized I was a force to be reckoned with, and if you messed with me, expect one chakra enhanced punch coming.

But I guess that change wasn't enough. When I was ordered to heal a severely injured patient who has just gone through an intense battle, I hurried over to the room like any of the many other times I've done this.

I pushed the door open and looked in. Immediately, I gasped. There laid the guy who was the main cause of my troubles, the guy who I've been thinking about ever since he left, the guy Naruto and I have been trying so hard all these years to bring back…there laid Uchiha Sasuke.

Even though multiple wounds covered his bodied, he was heavily bandaged and soaked in blood; he still looked _hot. _

He peered at me through his gorgeous obsidian eyes, and then closed them. I froze and did a once over on my attire, making sure I wasn't coated in blood after my last healing. I sighed; I wasn't worthy enough to be in Sasuke-kun's godly presence.

Despite all I've accomplished so far, despite the fact that I became stronger than the Godaime herself, I still felt weak. Why? Because when it came to Sasuke-kun, I always felt weak. My legs felt like jelly and any time now they would give up on me. Stupid legs.

Nervous, I walked over to his bedside, trying to recompose myself. I resisted the urge to look at his face, and instead concentrated his wounds. I placed a slightly trembling hand over his wound and out came the glowing green chakra. My inner celebrated because of the fact that I was touching him. Yes, I was touching Uchiha Sasuke!

My professional side finally came in, and in no time I was treating him like any of my other patients.

Every now and then, of course, Sasuke-kun would watch me. I constantly told myself that it was not out of interest, but for supervision. He probably didn't trust me healing his wounds, and I couldn't blame him, around him I'm reckless. (which is entirely his fault!)

After finishing up all the major injuries, I still kept my hands on him just a little longer, savoring the moment. Hesitantly, I glanced at his face and quickly looked away when I found out he was staring at me. I pulled back my hands and an awkward silence swept over us.

Slowly, I got up and muttered a "rest" to him before walking away. Once I reached the door, however, he broke the silence.

"Sakura," his deep voice came, sending shivers up my spine. I could have melted into a puddle right there.

I stopped and turned to him, a questioning look upon my face. I quickly averted my eyes, refusing to meet his. If I was a fangirl, which I'm NOT, I would've taken advantage of the situation hours ago and ravaged him right there on the spot. (blame the inner Sakura!) But I have a reputation to keep, and I'd rather not ruin it due to molesting charges.

"Y-yes Sasuke-kun?" I quietly cursed myself for stuttering.

"So…you became a medical nin?" His eyes moved to the bed. I frowned, wasn't it obvious?

"Hai." I couldn't help but grin, he finally acknowledged my skills!

"Hn." I sighed; I shouldn't have expected any more than that. With that, I silently continued my way out, not daring to look back.

I was too afraid to ask Sasuke-kun himself on how he ended up here, but I didn't need to. News spread quickly, and I found out from Shizune-senpai that Naruto was the one who brought Sasuke-kun back. No surprise there. I smiled at the news, reminding myself to later congratulate the blonde loud mouth with ramen. If anybody were to celebrate over Sasuke-kun's return, it should be Naruto, who really deserved it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Sasuke-kun was well enough to leave the hospital, Tsunade-shishou placed him in the lightest punishment she could give (thanks to a begging Naruto): house probation, D-ranked missions, and ANBU watching over him. Sasuke-kun and Naruto began a bickering relationship once again. But to Kakashi-sensei, me, and everyone else, he was distant to as though we were strangers. Great. Back to the beginning.

Slowly but steadily, after numerous missions, he began to show respect for me. Maybe it was because of my super strength, or advanced medical skills, or the fact I showed that I matured and was over him (well, I acted as though I was), but anyways, he finally treated me more than the weak teammate when I was twelve.

It came to the point where we could finally get into small conversations, but a conversation nonetheless. I worked hard and stayed patient, and I was finally being awarded. An unspoken relationship was being built between me and Sasuke-kun, though he would never admit it.

Sometimes we would talk while we waited for Kakashi-sensei and Naruto to come. Other times we would hang out and I would tell him the exciting things that happened during my shift at the hospital. It was obvious that I was the one who mainly talked between us. But it was okay, because Sasuke-kun was listening (and unfortunately, a whole lot of watching ANBU).

As he became more comfortable around my presence, he started opening up. He still called me annoying, but I knew he was just teasing. After all, I teased with him as well. One day Naruto made a remark that we were "flirting". I punched the loudmouth to a pulp that day while heavily blushing. I couldn't help but wonder what Sasuke-kun was thinking.

I always tried to remind myself that we were just friends, and I tried my best to keep it that way, but I knew that I was falling for him…again. But for the sake of our friendship, I never brought the subject up. I didn't want to destroy what I worked so hard to build.

I was in shock when Sasuke-kun all of a sudden told me he like a girl. I gave him a small sad smile, half heartedly hoping it was me. I teased him a while before lecturing him about how the female mind works, and assured him everything was going to be fine...especially since half of the Konoha female population wanted to date him (and a twelfth of the male population.)

A month after the news, he told me he liked _me_. My eyes widened, and my jaw dropped. I was speechless. I then flung my arms around him and told him I like him too. He started prying me off, muttering how "annoying" I was.

I was so excited; it was like a dream come true. Ino-pig finally stopped teasing me how I was a "loner". Now I wasn't alone, I finally had a boyfriend…and it was Uchiha Sasuke!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We dated for three months, and I no longer saw Sasuke-kun as my "dream boyfriend". I didn't know what was wrong. Was it me; was it him? No, it was not because I was a lesbian. Nothing between us "clicked". He all of a sudden acted cold once we started dating.

As his girlfriend, I spent more time with him than ever. I finally saw his true colors (very dull colors indeed). He barely acknowledged my presence on dates, and I got sick of the awkward silences while we went out. He ignored me whenever I spoke to him over the table so one sided conversations were very common. Was this his way of showing he cared? Because if it is, it sucks.

He acted a lot nicer as friends. Maybe I was too blinded over my little crush that I didn't see him for what he truly was.

"Oooohh, Sasuke-kun, you're so strong!" Sasuke grunted, and I glared at the girls at the side. And there always were these girls around him, and he didn't do anything about them! Didn't he remember about his GIRLFRIEND?

We never did anything that normal couples would do…there was practically a wall between us.

There were several times he broke up with me after I voiced my concern that there wasn't much happening between us. Either way, he came back and said he wanted to be together again, which I happily complied to.

I tried so hard to get closer to him, more than friends. Every time I tried, he would push me back away. It hurt me, but I still kept trying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After one of our dates, I decided I would try to go a little further. It was like we were still friends since we never brought it to the "next level". He brought me home one night, standing there expecting me to go in. Instead, I leaned in, clutching the fabric of my skirt for dear life and closed my eyes.

He stood there shocked before asking, "Sakura, what are you doing?"

I immediately stopped, seeing he didn't understand my intentions. Silently I murmured a "nothing" before walking into my house, head hanging down.

I finally made a decision that day, thinking I should take things into my own hands: I would break up with Sasuke-kun. Sounds crazy? Even I thought so.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was on a warm summer evening, right after another fruitless date. I sighed, looking at my manicured feet. Noticing my gloominess, Sasuke-kun asked me what was wrong.

"It's just that…Sasuke-kun, was there ever anything between us?"

He furrowed his brows, "What do you mean?"

I swallowed, not knowing how to say this. Taking a deep breath, I looked into his dark eyes. "It's just…things aren't working out."

He grabbed my shoulders, his voice sounding alarmed. "What's the problem? I don't understand."

I refused to look at his handsome face. If I looked, I'd start rethinking about things. I mean, who can say "no" to that face?

"I think it's best if we just stay as…friends."

Sasuke-kun grabbed my chin and forced me to look into his eyes...crimson right now. "You're breaking up with me?!"

I chewed on my lip before replying slowly," I hope we can still be friends."

With a look of frustration, he let go of my face before storming away. Not knowing what to do, I just stared at his retreating back. Will this affect our friendship?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the next few weeks, Sasuke-kun didn't speak to me and when he did, he gave me monosyllabic words.

"What the hell is your problem Sasuke-teme!" yelled Naruto who noticed the strained relationship between his two friends.

"None of your business, dobe."

"Shut up, teme!"

I rolled my eyes. I decided not to bother Sasuke-kun, he needed time for himself to get over the break up.

"Wow, Sasuke-teme! You're acting more like an asshole than ever! Someone needs to get laid!"

"Dobe, you're not the person who should be saying that! I can easily get a woman into my bed!" Sasuke informed, causing Naruto's jaw to drop.

"Teme, I thought you were gay!" Naruto accused, pointing a finger at the raven haired man.

"Aren't you a virgin!?" Naruto shrieked. Sasuke smirked, looking triumphet.

"No, dobe. I've been with MANY women before. Just yesterday I was with this--"

"NANANA! I can't here you teme! How could the bastard lose his virginity before me?? You probably have STDs!!" Naruto yelled, covering his ears.

I stared, feeling a pain in my chest. If the relationship was over, then why did it hurt so much? Was Sasuke-kun bluffing?

"…and dobe, I'm not lying. If you want, I can show you the girl."

I bit my lip, taking in deep breaths. He was probably bluffing, trying to impress Naruto or something. Yes, he's lying, I desperately thought. I certainly hoped he was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My arms ached and I waved good bye to the passing nurses. It was one busy day today at the hospital, and I was relieved to be going home. I took the path I usually took home, and my mind wandered off. I was rethinking about all that happened today when I heard a feminine giggle broke me out of thought.

My brows knitted together, trying to ignore the noise but the constant giggles started to get on my nerves.

Out of curiosity, I turned my head towards the noise maker and my eyes widened. There making out with another girl (a gorgeous girl) sat Sasuke-kun! So he wasn't bluffing! Everything he said before was true! I held back my tears.

Did he intentionally sit here, knowing this was my route I took home? Didn't he realize I was standing here? Yes, he should've sensed my chakra right now. Was this some type of form of revenge?!

I huffed, my pace increasing until I got home.

Locking my bedroom door, I flung myself onto the bed. Salty tears ran down my cheeks, and I knew I still wasn't over him. I groaned, pulling a pillow over my head.

How come he can kiss those other girls and not me when I was _his_ girlfriend? Was I not attractive enough?

I held a pastel lock within my hands. Was it the pink hair or the large forehead that made me so unattractive? I sighed, looking at the wall in front of me. I decided I had to do something about this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So now you want to be back with me again?" Sasuke-kun sneered, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes," I pleaded, "I guess I expected too much from you."

"Sorry, but I don't think I can ever be that 'perfect' boyfriend you wanted." Sasuke-kun said, turning away.

"No! It's fine! I understand that! But I—we—we can make this work, somehow. Just, please." I begged, grabbing the cloth of his shirt.

He looked at me and seemed to be in deep thought. He started walking off, to my dismay, and I hung my head knowing it was pointless. Sasuke-kun then turned and then looked at me, muttering a soft "fine."

I grinned, skipping alongside him. I looked up at the sky, and I felt relieved. Sure, he may not be the perfect boyfriend, and sometimes he just breaks my heart. But love robbed me of my senses. I love the guy for his looks, his body (yes! That's an important one!), and his personality (okay, maybe that one needs a little work on).

I've fallen for him and I don't think I'll be getting up any time soon. But what the heck? I'm a desperate little girl and I'll do anything to be by his side. And why is this? It's simple: I'm in love.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

my first one shot! i'm sorry if there are errors in here, just trying to get this out of my head. and i got this story inspired by my...sister! thanks to her and her stubborness to break up with her rude, drug addict/drunk boyfriend, (no seriously, he treats her like ... ) i dedicated this story to her! WHY WON'T YOU BREAK UP WITH THE JERK! ?? who cares if you love him!! kk, sorry, i'm just mad rite now.. :)))))

sasusaku ROCKS! peace \m/ :)))))


End file.
